Beastmaster
by Mrs. Florish
Summary: Harry saves a snake in the forbidden forest, but little does he know she's no ordinary snake.
1. The Queen & Passing

**Summary: **Harry saves a snake in the forbidden forest, but little does he know she's no ordinary snake.

**Title: **Beastmaster

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash relationships, don't like don't read

**Pairings: Harry/?, Remus/Severus, Draco/Neville/Blaise, Ron/ Hermione, Ginny/Luna **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothings *cries*****

**Snake/Animal speak**

'**Thoughts'**

"Regular speak"

**1\. Saving the queen**

Harry Potter- Lupin sat in his dad's chambers as he thought of all that had happened in the last few months. The seventeen year old would have never thought that his life would turn out like this but then again he wasn't surprised. He was after all Mr. Impossible or so the wizarding world liked to call him. According to them he could do anything. But he had his family so he could care less what the public thought.

Either way he was happy and could only smile as he heard Moony move about the kitchen making breakfast. The werewolf had rescued Harry from his uncle the summer before second year and he had lived with Remus and his mate ever since. Severus had to learn to get along with Harry at first but over time the meetings had been less forced and Harry had gained another parental figure.

Of course there was also his godfather Sirius Black who was a frequent visitor at the Lupin residence. Padfoot had been cleared of all charges shortly before then due to an accident at The Burrow. The twins had pranked Ron's food which his pet rat 'Scabbers' had gotten into. Soon instead of a rat there laid a goose feathered Peter Pettigrew. He had been promptly captured and turned over to the ministry. When Harry had been rescued Sirius had been worried that he wouldn't be able to give Harry what he needed to heal while he himself had needed help after Azkaban. When Moony had been given guardianship of Harry they agreed that Sirius was better suited as an uncle than anything else and made it legal.

In Harry's second year Remus was given the post of History of Magic while Sirius became the DADA professor and Severus stayed on as potions master. Between the three of them Harry was never at a loss for help with his homework. Of course his friend Hermione Granger took full advantage of that and tried to get Ron Weasley in on it too. Now five years later things hadn't changed much. At least not until Harry had taken a walk in the Forbidden Forest.

**(Flashback)**

He had gone for a stroll in the forest after Quidditch practice, trying to cool down from the rush. Normally no sane person would dare go into the forest alone; I mean…come on it was forbidden for a reason. But Harry had been granted safe passage from the Centaurs when he had saved one of their injured foals. Now he could come and go as he pleased. But he still exercised some caution. He had been walking around lost in thought when he heard a voice...

**Oh great now they've come to finish me off! This is the last time I forgive those Humans. **Itcontinued to hiss angrily.

**Hello? **He whispered, he had pretty good idea as to what he was speaking to but he was not about to be struck by a pissed off snake. He just had to figure out where it came from.

**Who's there? Show yourself speaker!**

**Where are you?**

**If you can understand me, then follow your ears young one. **It advised. Harry closed his eyes and cupped his ear. All around he could hear the hidden creatures but he tuned them out and focused on the area closest to him. A few feet away he could hear the frustrated jerking of the snake, which he was sure of now, was female. She had an ageless voice that he knew he would not forget. Using his other senses he followed the sound, careful of where he stepped.

As he drew nearer he opened his eyes to see the most beautiful little snake he'd ever seen. Her body was made of emerald scales with smaller trails of red and pink that seem to form a figure that he couldn't make out. She had red eyes it looked like but he couldn't be sure. But sadly she was hanging from a tree in some kind of trap and she was _**not**___happy about it! She seemed to have a little spike-tipped tail but it couldn't reach the hangings, which explained the jerking for she had been trying to reach them.

**Ah, so you finally found me? Well I've lived a long life I suppose.**She mused. She seemed resigned to her so called fate.

**You say that like I'm here to kill you.**Harry said.

**Well aren't you?**

**No! I heard you struggling and came to see if I could help. **Harry said, **though I do find it strange that someone would trap a snake out here. Some people are just idiots. **He deadpanned, the snake giving a murmur of agreement.

**Now how did you get in there? **Harry asked, deciding to keep her talking while he tried to get her out.

**Some fools thought they could use my scales for whatever reason without asking and lured me here. I am not proud to admit it but I was tired and had not seen the trap in time, **she answered a little sulkily.

**Well like I said, some people are idiots.** Just as he finished speaking he popped the latch on the trap and lowered the hangings so she could slide out. After all she was so little! But right before his eyes she grew in size the moment she was out the trap! Now she stood in front of him as large as or slightly larger than the Basilisk he had faced in second year, though for some strange reason he did not fear her. He could now see the red and pink markings on her clearly. They were Celtic designs and he was right her eyes were red but he also saw pink and purple swirling in the depts.

**Thank you, young one. You have my gratitude. I have been in that trap for three days now. Those retched humans will pay for this insolence. **

**Well you know not all humans are bad. Some just need a little work in manners.** Harry said.

_**Chuckles**_** I like you little one. **She said before she began to change again. Now a woman with snake like features stood before him. **My name is Kara and I am the entity for the animals of this land your school and town have taken residence on. **

**I'm Harry my Lady, A student of the school and a speaker of the snakes. **And he gave a mock bow to which Kara laughed at. They continued to speak the snake language though Harry did not realize. **Anyway I was just out for a stroll when I heard you so I'll bid you good day and hopefully I will see you again someday. **

**Oh I don't know I might have set loose my animals on the people of these lands by then. **Though she was smiling when she said it, Harry could see in her eyes that some part of her meant it.

**Oh please my lady, spare them, not all of them are so crass. Only a few are so careless of the forest. Please don't punish everyone else for their mistakes. **Harry pleaded.

**Since you have such strong faith in your humans, you can be their champion. Survive the trial I give you and they will be spared along with a special gift I'll give you. Fail and I get ten humans for each day I was trapped!** By now she was no longer smiling. The look on her face was deadly serious; of course the fangs probably had something to do with it.

**Alright I'll take your test. **He was not about to fail it either.

**Brave one you are to take this on for the idiots of this land. Follow me.** Then she turned and walked deeper into the forest. Deeper and deeper they traveled, farther than Harry had ever been, until they came to a secluded area. Inside was a little hut made completely out of vines with only one room and no door. On the ground lay a bed of grass and earth.As they step inside the hut began to change, the vines spread open creating a shell and the ground space expanded. Near the opening at the top lay four feathers, one red, one white, one blue, and one green

**Since your humans like to harm nature, you will have to withstand it. **She then conjured a short garment with a belt.

**Strip down to your underwear and put this on. **Not willing to drag this out, he hurried to do as she said. When he finished he stood in a sleeveless garment that ended just below his privates and had a leather belt around his waist.

**You will lay here without moving everyday till the last feather falls. One will fall each day if you've succeeded. When the last one falls I shall return. Know this young one. Many things shall happen as you lay here but you must NOT move! Do you understand? **Harry nodded. **Now, such things as food and water are unnecessary as your body will undergo a certain stasis. But you will have control over it so your movements will be all yours. Are you ready? ** She asked and Harry gave her a nod. **Then let your test begin.**

**2\. Passing the test**

Harry laid down on the ground in the little hut as the snake mistress made her exit. He had no idea of what she was going to throw at him but he'd withstand it. No one at Hogwarts would be the wiser. Of course Remus would notice his absence but he'd be able to tell that Harry wasn't in danger as long as Harry's wolf pendant didn't heat up.

As that thought left his head one of the feathers began to glow. It was the red one which had turned to fire. As the feather continued to glow the atmosphere began to heat up. All over the hut the vines and ground became blurry as the steam swamped the air.

Harry began to sweat as the ground beneath him turned to sand and the hut into a desert. Above him the sun beamed down full force with no cloud in sight and Harry finally understood what was going on. Since humans loved to destroy nature, nature would be given the change to destroy a human. But if said human survived then they were worthy of a gift that nature would give.

On and on the sun continued to shine down on Harry, who even in the small garment could find no relief. But he could not move. No matter what happened he could not and would not move! Oh but how he wanted to. Blisters started to form on his arms and hands, cuts forming from the sand. Between his thighs the skin that touched skin burned and became raw, but still Harry did not move. There was no hunger like Kara promised though he did miss the taste of it already.

It went on for what seemed like hours. Suddenly the scene shifted and he was back in the vine made hut. Above him the four feathers glowed one at a time until the red one lost its flame and fell to his feet. **'One test down three to go' **He thought. Harry needed a break but he knew he would not get one. He had to prove he could survive and he would.

The sweat on Harry's body began to cool as the white feather lit up and the wind began to blow. Again the hut changed but this time it was a mountain top. Everywhere there were rocks and ruble but still the wind continued to blow.

On and on it blew, currents whirling around him sending ruble and rock at him. But he would not move. Twisters formed pulling at everything in sight. He lay there as his skin was attacked and cut all over and even began to lose faith that he would make it but still he laid there as he thought of how Remus would mourn him if he died. But he could not let that happen, he would not let that happen.

He held this thought as birds appeared and began to taunt him urging him to get up and attacked him with their talons. But he would not give in. They were nothing more than an annoyance that he could ignore. After all Hermione was more annoying when it was time to do homework! Even less annoying than Draco's constant whining about him not getting enough attention. So there he laid waiting for it to end.

Slowly the wind began to die down until only a soft breeze remained and the vine hut was back. Again the feathers lit up one by one and with one last puff of air the white feather fell to the ground. Harry gave a sigh of relief as his cuts began to heal due to his magic but his reprieve did not last long.

The blue feather began to sway as if it was made of nothing but water and Harry became afraid. If this test was what he thought it was then he was in danger of drowning as he'd never learn to swim. Though he was only partially right as the hut once again changed and suddenly he was in the middle of a storm. Harry couldn't tell where he was or even what he was laying on but he had to grit his teeth to keep from getting up and running away.

The rain began to pelt him hard causing the healing cuts to burst open again and his burned skin to become more enflamed. Harry opened his mouth to scream in agony but closed at the last second. He would _NOT _give in. He'd survived worse at the Dursleys when he was growing up and he would not back out now.

When Harry was eleven Uncle Vernon had decided that Harry was responsible for his company being sold to foreigners and he was gonna teach the freak a lesson. The beating that followed left Harry in a healing coma for the rest of the summer at Hogwarts and Remus as his new guardian. After seeing the state Harry was in Dumbledore had contacted Lupin and brought him to the school. At the time Sirius Black was still in Azkaban so he couldn't take Harry in. Remus had decided to make it legal so not even the minister of magic could take Harry away and when Sirius was released, he agreed. He was happy to play the loving uncle who could spoil Harry rotten without worry of giving out punishment. For five years Harry has had two fathers and godfather and he couldn't be happier.

Harry was brought out of his memories as the rain turned to hail and the ground around him turned to ice. The hail came down as hard as the rain and burned him as bad as the desert had. All over the blood from his cuts began to freeze and his body temperature fell. **'No I will not fail. I will **_**NOT**_** fail!'** Harry thought. **'The winter I got locked out the house in the snow was worse. I survived that and I'll survive this!'** As if to respond to his words, his magic rose and kept his heartbeat steady.

All around him it stormed as a hurricane raged nearby. All of the ice was changed and cold water replaced it. Harry's fear returned but he wouldn't move**. 'I won't die in this.'** He thought. **'Kara will know I tried and Remus won't be sad.'**

The swaying water began to slow and Harry mentally sighed as the hut reappeared. After the feathers glowed the blue feather let a few drops loose before falling next to the other two feathers. '**Three down and one to go'** Harry thought. **'I wonder if Remus is freaking out yet.'**

But he didn't have time to dwell on it as the green feather lit up. But this time the scene didn't shift. At first Harry was confused until he remembered that this was a test of the elements of nature. The green feather must be earth. But with earth come plants and _**ANIMALS**_! Sure enough the sounds of creatures made their way into the hut.

Harry recognized the sounds of a few of the animals but it was the ones he didn't know that unnerved him. Suddenly Harry felt sharp little feet crawling on his chest and a downcast of his eyes revealed those feet to belong to scorpions and other insects. He had to stop himself from jerking in surprise before slowing his breathing. He didn't want to be stung after all he'd withstood so far.

After what felt like hours, which it probably was, Harry felt not feet but scales slide their way across his chest. But he didn't need to look down to know that there were snakes on him now. Of course he didn't know which snakes so he took a peek. There staring right at him through their second eyelids were three young basilisk each with a different color. But they did not speak, they merely turned away as several other snakes began to wrap around him, covering him from head to toe.

But Harry didn't dare move. He didn't know these snakes and he had a feeling that they wouldn't care about him being a speaker. One move and he'd be bitten in multiple places at once insuring his death. All around him they crawled some scratching him with their scales; a few even had little horns on their heads and poked him with them.

Soon the crawling stopped and a heavy weight fell upon him causing Harry's eyes to shoot open. There, lying on him was a giant wolf that was baring its teeth at him. But Harry did not move he just stared into its eyes and refused to look away. After seeing Moony during the full moon years ago, wolves no longer frightened him. The wolf gave a huff and nipped at Harry's neck and he passed out never seeing the green feather fall.

Harry woke feeling utterly drained. Every part of his body throbbed dully and his stomach was trying to naw its way out. Slowly the feeling came back to his limbs and he started to stretch. **I'm so tired **said a voice beside him. "You're tired! How do you think I feel?" Harry said out loud. His answer was a huff and there was a swish of tail. This caused Harry to stop and turn his head to the side. He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming because there was no way that a wolf and basilisk were lying beside him. But no matter how much he blinked or tried to tell himself his was hallucinating, the beasts were still there.

AN: So how was it? Let me know how you liked it.


	2. New Gifts?

**Summary: **Harry saves a snake in the forbidden forest, but little does he know she's no ordinary snake.

**Title: **Beastmaster

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash relationships, don't like don't read

**Pairings: Harry/?, Remus/Severus, Draco/Neville/Blaise, Ron/ Hermione, Ginny/Luna **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothings *pouts*****

**Snake/Animal speak**

'**Thoughts'**

"Regular speak"

**3\. New gifts **

_Previously on Beastmaster: Harry woke feeling utterly drained. Every part of his body throbbed dully and his stomach was trying to naw its way out. Slowly the feeling came back to his limbs and he started to stretch. __**I'm so tired **__said a voice beside him. "You're tired! How do you think I feel?" Harry said out loud. His answer was a huff and there was a swish of tail. This caused Harry to stop and turn his head to the side. He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming because there was no way that a wolf and basilisk were lying beside him. But no matter how much he blinked or tried to tell himself his was hallucinating, the beasts were still there._

**Do you think he'll say something if I bite him? **Said the large wolf on his left. He was only slightly smaller than Sirius in his animagus form. His fur was a midnight black with white rings around his paws. Paws that seems as big as dinner plates to Harry, with claws that were inches longer than they should have been.

**You can't bite him Adoff; you'll get blood everywhere! **This this from the snake. A snake that seemed to take up as much room as the wolf. His red scales seemed to glow golden as he twisted back and forth trying to find a comfortable spot on the ground. Along his back laid a diamond pattern the left all the way to his tail tip which was completely black.

**Well make him move. This idiotic staring is getting to me. **Amber eyes gazed at him in a bored manner. It was a bit disconcerting.

**The Boy is in shock. Give him a moment to compose himself. **The snake said with a swish of his tail, his green eyes shifting over to Harry.

**Whatever. **The wolf huffed.Harry wasn't sure what was weirder, the fact that he could understand them or the eye rolling from the wolf. Can wolves even roll their eyes?

**Anyway, what is your name child? The queen has neglected to inform us I'm afraid. I am Shesha, leader of the Lyviathan Basilisks. This hothead over here is Adoff leader of the Yowlumne wolf clan.**

**Ha-Harry Potter. Hogwarts student. **Harry Stammered.

**Well that explains a lot….**Adoff started.

**Adoff! Honestly. Forgive him dear he hasn't eaten today. **Shesha said while whacking Adoff over the head with his tail.

**Umm….**Harry wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. They reminded him too much of Remus and Snape.

**Well it wasn't my fault her majesty decided to drag us out here at the crack of dawn without breakfast. **Adoff Yawned.

**Be that as it may, the child is not the cause of your frustration so button your trap! **Shesha snapped as he glared through his second eyelids.

**Umm, excuse me? What's going on? **Harry interrupted.

**Definitely a Hogwarts student, no brains. You've passed the queen's test obviously! **

**What he means is that now the feathers have all fallen and we have been left here to guard you, you have passed the queen's test and are now her Beastmaster.**

**Beastmaster? **Harry asked.

**It will be your job to protect the queen's animals. You already speak and understand parseltongue but now you will be able to understand all of the animals. It is a position of prestige and is not given out lightly. It also gives you protection against magical creatures who would normally do you harm. **Shesha explained.

**In other words, I can't bite you for being stupid. **Adoff drawled.

**Of all the….**

**Says the wolf with the attention span a kneazle. **Said Harry.

**How dare….**Adoff started to snarl.

**Oh please. I live with a werewolf and a vampire, do you really think your fangs scare me? I've seen better glares in the morning before Sev's had his coffee. Now you can sit here and sulk or you can be kind enough to finish explaining what's going on. I don't know how long I've been here and my dads are probably worried out of their minds right now. **Harry said. He then shook his head as Adoff gave a huff and turn his head away as if to take a nap.

**I agree. If you must be rude Adoff go do it to some other individual who deserves it. Now Harry, you have been in this hut for five days our time and five hours your time. **Shesha said with a nod.

**But how can that be? **Asked Harry.

**The queen has the ability to alter the time between one world and the next. When you entered the hut you passed through a portal and into the queen's country. You'll find out more about the land of the Nagarians later after you've had time to get use to you new position. However I do believe it would be best to get you home. Your pendant has been glowing blue for some time now. **Shesha said, gesturing to Harry's neck. Sure enough when Harry looked down his pendant was glowing a soft ocean blue. Remus was looking for him. Though from the shade of blue he didn't seem to be too worried just yet.

**Uh yeah that would be great actually. It's too close to the full moon for my dad to fight his "Protect the Cub" urges. **Harry said. **So how do I get out of here?**

**The same way you came in. Once you go through the door you will end up near the edge of the forest. Now real quickly before you go….be careful. Now that you are able to communicate with animals you will be hearing a lot more of what's going on around you. Your vision will be sharper, your skin more sensitive to the elements &amp; life around you and if you are lucky, your friend Hedwig may show you things through her eyes. This may be a bit overwhelming at first but you will get used to it in time. I advise that you take a few hours each day to explore the forest with your improved senses. Now off you trot. We will see each other again very soon. **With that Harry was shooed out of the hut by an excited tail and a lazy paw.

"Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into now?" Harry wondered out loud. But instead of dwelling on the subject, he instead hurried to make his way back to the school. Goodness knows how long Severus would be able to corral Remus.


	3. A Father's Worry

**Summary: **Harry saves a snake in the forbidden forest, but little does he know she's no ordinary snake.

**Title: **Beastmaster

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash relationships, don't like don't read

**Pairings: Harry/?, Remus/Severus, Draco/Neville/Blaise, Ron/ Hermione, Ginny/Luna **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothings *sighs*****

**Snake/Animal speak**

'_Thoughts__**'**_

"Regular speak"

**A/N: Hey guys! I would like to say thanks to all of you who favorited, followed and reviewed this tale so far! **** I am super excited. Now this fic is meant to be light and maybe even a little funny. So…No angst! Well….maybe a little bit. Tiny little bit. This will be the main chapter fic followed by one shots for Harry's adventures as The Beastmaster. I hope to see you all there! **

**4\. A Father's Worry**

_Previously on Beastmaster:__**The same way you came in. Once you go through the door you will end up near the edge of the forest. Now real quickly before you go….be careful. Now that you are able to communicate with animals you will be hearing a lot more of what's going on around you. Your vision will be sharper, your skin more sensitive to the elements &amp; life around you and if you are lucky, your friend Hedwig may show you things through her eyes. This may be a bit overwhelming at first but you will get used to it in time. I advise that you take a few hours each day to explore the forest with your improved senses. Now off you trot. We will see each other again very soon. **__With that Harry was shooed out of the hut by an excited tail and a lazy paw._

"_Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into now?" Harry wondered out loud. But instead of dwelling on the subject, he instead hurried to make his way back to the school. Goodness knows how long Severus would be able to corral Remus._

**HPBM HPBM HPBM HPBM**

Deep within the Hogwarts dungeons, all was silent. Where there would normally be sounds of students loitering in the halls or in the corridors there was only nothingness. Not even the Slytherin ghosts were roaming about. For none wanted to alert the attention of a certain homicidal werewolf that would claw first and ask questions later. The rather aggressive aura coming from their professor's rooms could only mean one thing…..**Harry Potter was missing!** They could only hope that a certain potions master would be able to keep him at bay.

One Remus Lupin could be found pacing the sitting room of his family living quarters. Back and forth, one end of the room to the other, he went. Across the wine red carpet, passed the brown couch and love seat to the curtain covered windows. Back pass the family tapestry and coffee table containing family pictures and on to the door. The lit fireplace place a cast golden glow about the room.

'_Where is he?! How long does a walk take anyway? He said he would be back soon that imp! It's been hours. He knows how dangerous the Forbidden Forest is.'_ He came to a halt.

'_What if he's hurt? No. No, if he was hurt the gem would have warned me. Oh where is that boy? Maybe I should go look for him?'_Remus turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Came the voice from behind him.

"Sev! I-I was gonna…" Remus stammered spinning around to stare widely at his husband.

"You were going to go hunting for our son again." Severus said while leaning against the door jamb of the kitchen.

"W-well you see he…"

"HE is just fine. We would know otherwise." Severus said in an exasperated tone while nodding to the Emo Gem in the corner. A gem that was currently silent.

"Now, I understand that it is close to the full moon and Moony is feeling a bit Paternal but you must stop this. Harry can take care of himself without you hanging over his shoulder 24/7. Now, come and have some tea."

"But Sev…"

"No buts. The tea will help calm you. Besides, we both have grading to do and I refuse to delay any longer simply because Moony can't control himself." Severus said, walking over to his husband.

"We can't help it Sev and you know it." Remus whines as he is steered away from the door and over to the couch.

"I know that our son has many allies in the Forbidden forest and that you and Moony both are overreacting. Now, grading, dinner and maybe some dessert if you can behave." Severus says suggestively, wrapping his arms around Remus' waist and pulling him down to sit on his lap.

"Can we at least check to see if Sirius has seen him?" Remus asked, puppy eyes staring widely at Severus causing him to sigh.

"Fine. But be quick about it! The faster we get this done the sooner we can spend some 'US' time.".

"Thanks love" Remus grins as he runs off to their bedroom to contact Sirius via the dual communication mirrors. But no sooner than he pulled the mirrors out a certain cub comes waltzing through the door.

**HPBM HPBM HPBM HPBM**

Harry hurried through the halls of the school. He knew he was in for it. After leaving Adoff and Shesha he had been shocked at how little time had actually gone by. He remembered Shesha talking about a time difference but he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. But he had other things to worry about right now. Normally around this time of the month he would warn his father if he planned to be away for an extended amount of time but with the whole rescue mission and testing there was no way for him to do that! Harry could only hope that he would be able to leave their rooms without an escort over the next few weeks.

Finally he came across the portrait guarding their rooms. In the painting stood a little wooden cottage in a woods. A tall, thin man with raven hair sat on the porch swing surrounded by a pack of wolves lazing about in the sun.

"Hello young master, Harry" The man said his amber eyes glowing in amusement.

"Hey Francis. How is it in there?"

"Your father is keeping your papa distracted for the moment. But I doubt it will last long." Nodding his head, Harry quickly gave the portrait guardian the password to their rooms and rushed through the door.

"Harry James Lupin! Where have you been?"

"Now Dad, before you flip, hear me out"

"You were supposed to be home hours ago!"

"And I would have been but something happened in the forest."

"What happened? Are you hurt? Come sit down."

"I'm fine dad. But I have so much to tell you guys." Harry said excitedly as he ran to over to hug his parents. Of course the moment he was in their arms he was stuck.

"You're soaked! What were you doing out there?" Remus exclaimed as he felt the sweat on Harry's skin.

"I'm fine dad. I just ran home…" Harry started but was interrupted.

"Why were you running?! Was something chasing you?" Remus

"Harry, please sit down before your father blows a vessel." Snape sighed. He gently pried his husband's arms from around their son and dragged him back over to the couch.

"Now what was so important that you risked unleashing a rapid werewolf onto the school?" Severus asked.

After Harry was released from his dad's arms and Severus was able to get some tea into his husband, Harry began to explain what happened to him. Which resulted in even more smothering from Remus and a contemplative look from Severus. When he was a child Severus had heard tales of the Naga queen. Protector and patriot of all manner of beasts. Not easily swayed, Severus knew that what Harry had done must have been considered very brave or very foolish to earn her notice. Knowing Harry it had been both!

**HPBM HPBM HPBM HPBM**

Harry sat on one end of the couch wrapped in a blanket, holding a cup of tea, while his dads cuddled at the other end. He had miraculously managed to escape been grounded to the family rooms but now he would have a shadow with him until after the full moon. Here it was three days later and already Harry was reading to toss him into the Black Lake. The only time he wasn't being followed was when he was with his parents. Of course said shadow, one Sirius Orion Black, found this hilarious.

**Planned an escape yet? **Padfoot asked as he wandered into the living room.

**No. I don't need to escape thank very much. **Harry mumbled into his teacup.

**Oh really? So that wasn't you trying to sneak out this morning?**

**I wasn't sneaking out. I was going to make breakfast for everyone but we had run out of milk and eggs. So I was going to the kitchens.**

**Uh huh and you couldn't just call a house elf because?**

**Because they are noisy and I didn't want to wake everyone.**

**Riiight. **Padfoot gave him a disbelieving stare.

**So….How many strangulations, I mean hugs, have you gotten today?** Padfoot asked as he lounged in from of the fireplace.

**For your information I've only been hugged once today. Now leave me alone before I step on your tail. **Harry groused.

**Uh oh. Is that the proper attitude of a protector of animals? **Padfoot gave a doggy grin.** What would the queen say to you abusing a poor defenseless dog?**

**She would probably help me! Mangy mutt. **Harry grumbled from beneath his cocoon.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Severus asked. "And why do I feel like I need to put you in a corner?"

"He started it!" Both of them replied before turning to glare at eachother.

"Harry's being abusive." Sirius said having turned back into a shaggy haired man.

"Sirius was messing with me!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was…."

"Alright that's enough! Keep this up and you both will go without dessert tonight." Severus threatened. "Harry drink your tea and Sirius find something useful to do."

"That's ok I have a date anyway. I need to go get ready. Don't wait up kiddies!" Sirius said as he got up and flounced out of the room.

"I swear that man will never grow up." Severus said.

"No but we love all the same" Remus said as he pulled Severus back into their cuddle. Only to giggle when Severus sighed and shook his head.

Harry looked over and grinned. Yes, he may be a mutt but he was still Sirius.

**A/N: Hey guys! How was it? I'm thinking about leaving Harry single for a while. What do you think? See ya next time.**


End file.
